robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Deus Ex Machina
The Deus Ex Machina is a Machine that appears in The Matrix Revolutions. The exact function of this machine is not clearly defined, but it seems to act as a form of interface between the myriad of programs within The Matrix and the Machines existing in the real world. The Deus appears as a giant half-sphere covered with hundreds of long metal spikes that crackle with energy. Its front is filled with thousands of tiny robots that spring to life when the Deus communicates, swarming together to form the shape of a human infant's face. History In The Matrix Revolutions, Neo breaches the Machines' defensive lines and enters their city of 01. When entering the hi-tech metropolis, he is met by the Deus Ex Machina and offers a proposal: In exchange for removing the out-of-control program, Smith, the Machines call a truce against Zion and humanity in the centennial Machine War. The Deus Ex Machina, reflecting the intolerance that humanity once showed Machines, initially rejects Neo's assessment that Smith will destroy both the Matrix and the Machine City, but Neo convinces it of the truth. After Neo is jacked into the Matrix, the Deus monitors the situation. It appears that, after Neo willingly allows himself to be assimilated by Smith, two objectives occur that allow Smith's deletion. First, Smith is now directly connected to a hard-line connected entity: Neo's avatar. Second, in assimilating Neo, Smith has completed the purpose he redefined for himself. Moments after Neo is assimilated, the Deus appears to send a massive surge of energy through Neo's body, presumably a deletion program that wipes out the Smith/Neo avatar and destroys all other copies of Smith's code throughout the Matrix. The Deus gathers Neo's body reverently in preparation of reinsertion of the Prime Program to reload the Matrix. The presence of the black cat shows that the Matrix wasn't reloaded, the prime program was still in Neo's body, the only change to the Matrix is that those who want to leave can: the 1% the Architect mentions who keep rejecting the program and the Exiles, programs escaping deletion like Sati for example. The new deal struck between machines and humans means that they no longer need to introduce the anomaly, they also no longer need the agents. The Matrix isn't reloaded; it is revolutionized by Neo who sacrifices himself in a new way to save Zion. Every other program of The One left The Architect room through the other door to go back to the source and reload the Matrix, they also had to choose 23 humans from the Matrix so that Zion could be remade. But that's not what happens with Neo, Zion is left intact and the Matrix, now no longer reflecting the ubiquitous green which would have been present if it had been reloaded, is now a kind of technicolor which means that its the same Matrix before Smith, the same Matrix but now with the element of choice. Category:Fictional Robots Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Sentient Robots Category:The Matrix Category:CGI Robots Category:Movie Robots